Fantastic Four Vol 5 4
| StoryTitle1 = The Fall of the Fantastic Four: Part Four | Writer1_1 = James Robinson | Penciler1_1 = Leonard Kirk | Inker1_1 = Karl Kesel | Inker1_2 = Jay Leisten | Colourist1_1 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis1 = Beacuse he has recently lost his powers, Johnny Storm is forced to flee from the Thing's battle with the latest incarnation of the Frightful Four, which now consists with three members of the Wrecking Crew. Although Ben has to fight these villains alone, it is not for long as he is soon joined by Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. During the course of the battle, they discover that the new youthful female version of the Bulldozer is the daughter of the original. The villains have also gotten power upgrades from some unknown benefactor. When the Frightful Four start gaining the upperhand, Reed, Sue and Ben are joined by Ant-Man, She-Hulk and Darla Deering who have put on their replacement Fantastic Four uniforms on one more time in order to help their friends. Still the Frightful Four has the advantage until Mister Fantastic comes up with a solution. Using Johnny as a decoy, he tricks the Frightful Four into getting close enough together for Sue to place an invisible force field around them. Although the Wrecking Crew members are immune to their own weapons, should they use them the vibrations would be harmful to the Wizard. With no other choice, the Wizard order his minions to stand down and they wait to be taken away by SHIELD. As they are being led away, the Wizard vows that he will get revenge against the Fantastic Four soon. In the aftermath of the battle, Johnny is depressed by the idea that he couldn't do anything but be used as a powerless decoy in battle and tells the others that he will see them later. When the rest of the Fantastic Four arrive at the Baxter Building they are shocked to discover that it is surrounded by SHIELD agents. There they find SHIELD Director Maria Hill waiting for them. She regretfully informs them that the United States government has ordered the Baxter Building be shut down, and the Future Foundation be put into protective custody while the Fanastic Four are taken to court. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** Unnamed agents Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Mentions: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = “THE FALL OF THE FANTASTIC FOUR” PART 4 • FLAME OFF!!! JOHNNY STORM has lost his powers! • The HUMAN TORCH is no more!!! • With one member down, a new threat emerges -- the WRECKING CREW...with powers mysteriously elevated to A-level destruction as they team-up with the WIZARD to be a new, devastating version of the FRIGHTFUL FOUR! • And as BEN and ALICIA’S romance rekindles, so looms the PUPPET MASTER with dark plans for both of them. • All this and the return of FF members ANT MAN, MS. THING and SHE-HULK. | Notes = Continuity Notes * Although Marci Camp states that her father -- the original Bulldozer -- is dead, he is death had not been depicted. As it turned out she was mistaken as the original Bulldozer has since been seen alive and well in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}